Solity
by sshakura
Summary: Solity una chica de 15 años pierde a su padre y todo cambia ¿que pasara? , ¿que cambios abra?
1. Chapter 1

**PRESENTACION:**

Solity:

Chica de 16 años con piel clara, tiene el cabello marrón y suelto con una trenza a un lado , mide 1,60 ( un metro sesenta), sus ojos son de color verdes, su ropa: unas leguis con un polo de color rosado oscuro con una pequeña chaqueta de color negro tipo jeans a y su personalidad bueno eso lo irán viendo más adelante .

Miranda:

Chaca de 16 años con piel clara, su cabello es castaño con un flequillo para un costado que tapa uno de sus ojo, mide 1,60 y le gusta el color celeste, la ropa: una chaqueta de jeans corta, un polo negro y un jean color azul ajustado con rasgaduras en la piernas que dan la apariencia de roto , sus ojos son color celestes claros su personalidad e vera más tarde también.

Lo demás personajes bueno :

La señora Karina:

Ella lleva un un moño u cabello es negro su piel es clara y mide 1,68, su ropa: ropa de oficina con una falda a las rodillas color azul y un saco color azul con una blusa blanca escotada y un collar y uno aretes blancos. Es delgada y tiene una personalidad muy mandona ya que quiere que las cosas se hagan como ella quiere sus ojos son de color azul. Edad unos 35

El señor Carlos:

De piel clara , le gusta mucho los negocios y tiene una cadena de tiendas para hombres en Francia no para mucho con sus hijos cuando lo acen se alegra y le compra cosas tiene el pelo corto y lasio y de color marron susu ojos son de color azul oscuro su ropa es la de un hombre de negocios .Edad unos 36 años.

Son mis personajes con ellos are una historia que espero que les guste .


	2. Comienzo

Solity escribe es su diario…

Mi familia es muy pobre y vivo en un sitio detestable lo digo por las condiciones porque hasta el techo se cae, cuando mama tuvo 2 gemelos a papa le diagnosticaron cáncer desde ahí, nose, la vida se me hizo más gris, la vida era tan fácil todo parecía ir bien, pero al poco tiempo papa murió, la familia lloraba, sentía la necesidad de llorar y decir lo que me pasaba, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Muchos meses después no había plata ( ósea dinero) y uno de mis hermanos enfermo , no quería que mi hermano se enfermara ya bastante es con la muerte de mi padre ahora mi hermano nooooo , no iba dejar que pasa esto , tenis que salir adelante , teníamos que salir adelante todos juntos .

Podría ser un reto pero yo para ese rato ya tenía 15 años y creo que ya estoy un poco vieja. Como dicen de ser rica a ser pobre. Bueno mama me dijo que era peligroso ir a trabajar ahí , que no conocíamos a nadie y todo eso , y ahora que ni para los vecinos porque si tienes dinero están ahí y cuando no ya no te conocen y ya no les importas, está es mi triste realidad. Pero ya estoy decidida sea peligroso o no voy a ir a buscar trabajo , tengo que ser fuerte que pensarían mis hermano si me ven triste , llorando , no sería su ejemplo, aunque no quiero dejarlos , si yo soy mayor y doy el ejemplo , si iré más decidida que nunca venga lo que venga estoy preparada. Te dejo esto mi queridísimo diario.

**-La mama:** hijita empaca tus cosas ya es ora

-**Solity**: si mama- toma un respiro

-**Solity:** porque la vida será tan difícil- piensa


	3. el dia

Holisssss como verán soy nueva escribiendo así que necesito mejorar tal vez me puedan dar recomendaciones sobre el texto ideas y todo eso…..

Leamos:

El Día

Según los pensamientos escritos de Solity:

Ay me siento tan cansada toda la noche viajando con el carro. Bueno la ciudad a la que voy se llama New York y aquí es donde trabajare de niñera con unos parientes de mi papa , espero que los niños que voy a cuidar no sean unos chuquis porque si no me van a sacar desquiso , bueno total si no fueran unos chuquis creo que no me hubiesen contratado , va este día no puede ser más agotador, la tía con quién creo que voy a vivir y servir como empleada se llama Karina y su hija mayor se llama bueno todavía no se su nombre pero pronto lo sabré , lo único que se es que tiene mi edad, esperen tiene mi edad oooo ssiiiiiii tendré una compañera o enemiga supongo , sus dos hermanos se llaman Antoni y Nicolás, na tienen nombres de viejos, jiji no se porque me burlo si ni siquiera los conozco .

-Toc – toc- solity toca la puerta – hay que anticuados ni siquiera tiene un intercomunicador-piensa- bueno siquiera la fachada le hace justicia.

La casa era un edificio de 5 pisos en el quinto piso vivía la tia , que siempre e iba de viaje y el tio que trabajaba en otro país pero Solity todavía no sabe de esto, la casa no parecía tener mucho mantenimiento , era de color verde y con algunas grietas de la pintura y los cuartos ni que hablar .(solity solo vio un baño porque se trepo de una escalera de incendios del edificio del al frente) Se veía todo el pequeño baño con una minúscula ventana de un mini cuarto.

-Ahora nadie contesta- pensó solity después de tocar la puerta –Hay que sonsa que soy pero si solo estaba juntada, solo empujó un poco y abierto-y se abrió la puerta

-Hay muchas escaleras porque a miiii… ,tengo que subir y sinceramente da mucha pereza – repira profundo-bueno todo sea por mis hermanos y madre- dado un suspiro-

Después de un ratoo…

-Bueno ya lllegue uf, hay como pueden vivir tan arriba y si hay algo como un terremoto, como saldré creo que me aventare por la ventana ( XD) nnaaa creo que el viaje me choco- piensa

-Toc toc toc- solity toca la puerta -

- Daaaa , me van a decir que todos salieron a vivir sus vidas, bueno es mi culpa no culpa del carro que llegó muy tarde arggggg mier… no puedo dejar que esas palabras salgan de mi dulce boquita ay ojala no se me escape cuando este con los niños ,aunque igual esta vez estoy perdonada , bueno ahora tendré que esperar a que alguien aparezca…

Después de dos horas… -Se escuchan pasos podrán ser ellos si porfas que sean ellos no quiero estar aquí como una tarada esperando-solity

-Hola tú debes ser la nueva empleada- dice la hija de los señores

-Si mi nombre es Solity ¿Y el tuyo?-solity

-Soy la hija de la señora Karina mucho gusto en conocerte-(no confía por eso no dice su nombre)

-Y ¿porque estas tan respetuosa?- burlona

-empieza a susurrar al oído-Es que mis padres son anticuados y entre todo esas reglas esta hablar con respeto, bueno a mí no me pero que se le va hacer-

-Ah entonces seré muy respetuosa- le guiña el ojo

-Oye casi me olvido todavía no me dijiste tu nombre

-A si me llamó Miranda

-Qué bonito nombre

-Aquí viene mis papas aunque a paso de procesión, a se me olvidaba mis papas no te van a tener como empleada si no como hija-

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Es que es como si fueras mi hermana, tu mama los convenció de que te adoptaran y que les dijeran que ibas a trabajar para que vinieran, mis papis son buenos ellos te darán todo igual que ami ellos te van a querer como una hija así que no te preocupes-

-¿PERO Y MIS HERMANOS Y MI MAMA?

-Mis papas les enviaran dinero para el mes además una tía lejana tuya se turna con mis padres ellos enviaran dinero un año y y ella un año y tu mama vivirá en una casa de su hermana-

-A ya, ósea entonces porque me llamaste empleada- molesta

-Jjiji es que quería molestarte un poquis

-Conque así nos llevamos-

-Sipi-tono de burlona

-Jijij

-jajaj

-jiji

-jaja

-No se Solity creo que parecemos locas-dice divertida- ahora cállate porque escucho los pasos de -Hay uf ya llegamos cariño-dice la señora Karina

-Si por fin-señor Carlos

Sobre los hombros de la señora Karina y el señor Carlos estaban Antoni y Nicolás

-Buenas noches – dices el señor Carlos

-Buenas esteee señor-dice Solity

-Buenas noche ¿Cómo te llamas?- dice la señora Karina con tono de autoritaria

- Me llamo pues Solity- dice con algo de miedo

-Una muchacha tímida, vamos a haber si te sueltas un poco- dice la señora Karina

-Creo que me declara la guerra pero me calmare si estoy aquí para ser mantenida, sí que me mantengan jiji no la arruines solity aguante un poquis…-pensaba Solity

-Bueno abriré la puerta-dijo el señor

-Si abre ya- dijo la señora impaciente

Al abrir la puerta no parecía ser tan feo pues donde vivía Solity era más horrible hasta había ratas, era una habitación modesta parecía ser la ala pero eso si tenía un gran televisor pantalla plana de 52 pulgadas, Solity nunca había visto eso en su vida, la pared era amarillo un color común solo que no tan fuerte un poco pálido como maíz, los muebles eran marrones, había cuadros pintados con hermosos paisajes y una foto al medio por donde estaba la tv en la pared de , en el cuadro todos parecían más jóvenes.

-Bueno Solity esta es la casa, como verás tenemos las necesidades básicas- dijo el señor Carlos

-Miranda-con tono mandón la madre de Miranda-enséñale su cuarto, rápido hijita que hasta tu padre se mueve más rápido-

-Si mama – dijo miranda con algo de miedoMiranda fue por un pasadizo poco iluminado por un pasadizo, que todavía estaba oscuro porque no habían encendido la luz, luego de prender la luz guio a su cuarto a Solity.

El cuarto de Solity era un cuarto modesto con paredes rosadas, con una cama grande de madera pues era de dos plazas , el cuarto además tenía un velador ( creo que es como una mesita al costado de la cama),un ropero con espejo para que vea su hermosa figura , un estad para colocar libros , cuadernos ,etc, un escritorio para las tareas , el escritorio era grande de color purpura era cande para que haga sus tareas con mayor libertad, en su escritorio también está su computadora y una zapatera para poner los zapatos ,para que no estén tirados por todos lados.

Cuando Solity entro a su cuarto y se quedó boqui abierta, mas quenada por la compu pues nunca había tenido una personal y por la cama ,porque ella dormía con sus dos hermanos en una cama de plaza imedia haci que dormían todos juntos como choclos. Ella se tiro en la cama de espaldas:

-Creo que tengo muchísimo sueño-bosteza – iré a dormir-dice solity

-Okey , duerme ¿ Pero no vas a cenar primero?-Miranda

-No tengo sueño-Solity

-Bueno que duermas bien y levántate temprano porque mañana va a ir al cole-Miranda

-Noooo-gritando- es muy pronto- quejándose

-Dile eso a mis padres-miranda

-Nunca-solity

-Vez-miranda

-Ahora si chaufa-solity

-chaufis-apaga la luz y cierra la puerta para cenar arroz con pollo miranda

En su cuarto solity piensa en su cama:

-Que bonito primer día seee, solo me preocupó por mi madre pero yo sé que ella estará bien y que mis tíos la van a cuidar , bueno de una manera u otra al final tenía que irme de la casa ,ahora si me voy a dormir-e voltea para un costado

Muy corto verdad? I el próximo tratare de hacerlo más largo e ir mejorando chauuuuu


	4. mi nueva hermana

MI NUEVA HERMANA

Según Solity (hasta una parte):

Bueno me levante muy de mañana yo no me levantaba antes a las 5 am estos señores sí que están locos, y teníamos que estar listos a las 6 pero que creen que yo me tardo tanto para alistarme, yo estuve lista en 15 minutos y no es un record , los 35 minutos restantes mirando la compu , luego me llamaron a desayunar era algo blanco y espeso que eso yo decía prefiero café con leche o leche chocolatada ( era avena la cosa fea y blanca ) y los niños Anthony y Nicolás , sabes yo pensé al principio que ellos tenían 4 años, pero nooo tenían 1 año y su mama los iba a dejar a su hermana un año lo escuche ayer porque su cuarto esta al costado mío por una parte me alegro por no tener que cuidarlos por otra me da penita , también se va la señora Karina en la noche así que fiesta y el señor Carlos viaja a ver su negocio , creo que ellos se tardan mucho tiempo , pero me parece haber oído que se comunican por video chat cada mes para ver sus estudios creo bueno es lo que entendí de la conversación de anoche .Lo que me dio más asco del desayuno es que uno de los bebes vomito ¡QUE ASCO!.

Después fuimos a la escuela en un carro que contrataron porque sus padres para que llegue Miranda más rápido pero cuando salimos era las 6:15 porque tan temprano ¡no creo que haiga nadie en la escuela pero buen, luego llegamos era grande a simple vista y de color crema sus paredes con 3 niveles , salimos del carro y el chofer se despidió y nos dejó ahí , si mi teoría era cierta NO HABÍA NADIE AHÍ , estuvimos ahí como media hora y por fin si por fin alguien por así decirlo un gato se apareció una niña con apariencia de nerd y con pelo corto color marrón claro, nos miró y saludo a Miranda pero no a mí porque no a mi entonces me di cuenta de algo miranda mi única amiga conocida por ser nueva era una NERD se es que yo nunca fui estudiosa y eso pero hago lo que puedo la cosa es que la saludo y empezó a hablar sobre un torneo de ajedrez , nooo el juego más aburrido para mí , lo se soy juiciosa , se, ese debe ser el problema , lo que pasa es que me aburre el ajedrez porque un día vi un torneo por la tele y todos los que jugaban estaban con lentes y parecían nerd . Lo peor y el inicio de la nertisidad ( síndrome del nerd) fue cuando ella dijo ose miranda que ella había ganado 5 concursos y que era difícil de superarla , nooo mi mundo de lo bacan se fue a lo nerd , es que mi otro problema con los nerds es que se me hace difícil entender sus conversaciones es que lo siento como complicado, es que a veces se burlan entre nerds porque uno no entiende lo que hablan porque solo hablan con palabras difíciles es que ya me paso me preguntaron una preguntas de esas difíciles y yo no sabía cómo responder y me dijeron : tu coeficiente intelectual está bajo . No el mío está bien al menos sé que es intelectual. Bueno me quede triste al no saber cómo entrar a esa conversación "interesante "del ajedrez.

Luego de 15 minutos de escuchar palabras sobre el ajedrez, mi pobre cabeza y oído quedaron traumados, vinieron otros jóvenes porque la escuela es solo secundaria y siguieron aumentando como hormiguitas podría jurar que eran más de 70 y ahí es donde una sonrisa creció en mi siiiii por fin tengo una escapada del país nerd. Me iba a acercar a una chica rubia , para decir verdad tenía que admitir que tenía un hermoso cabello aunque eso me fastidiaba un poco, pero antes de que me acercara más Miranda si la nerd me cogió por atrás y me dijo que ella es una creída esa clase de chica que hace sentir mal a los demás por ser popular y yo in mi amargura por dejarme de lado le dije pero almenos no me aburre como ustedes y su ajedrez y la mirada de Miranda cambio creo que no debí decir eso ella dijo que el ajedrez es divertido y yo le dije que no y ella me dijo que no sabía de juegos que ayudan al cerebro y se molestó conmigo injusto , así esa fue nuestra primera pelea sobre problemas intelectuales sobre el ajedrez . Luego toca la campana y todos adentros a guardarnos todo el día. Primero me toco Física lo bueno aunque ella estaba molesta conmigo por insultar su jueguito no me sentiría tan sola pero algo me decía que me iba a aburrir.

Entramos en la clase, ya sentada me dio Miranda un libro más grande que mi cara que era todito física noooooooooo….., lo siguiente fue el profesor , entro al salón y nos dio la bienvenida y por cierto el profesor era un viejo con cara de Albert Einstein y dijo con su voz autoritaria -hay alguien nuevo aquí pase al frente a presentarse- A mis adentros ya me temía esto pase al frente dije mi nombre y bueno lo que siempre pasa en una clase de 40 alumnos los prejuicios , burlas y chismes sobre el nuevo aunque yo creo que en el fondo no les importa más que burlarse , luego me mandaron a mi asiento , respire profundo y me senté , Miranda no hablaba con nadies eso me di cuenta , porque todos estaban en la cosa de aventuras y chismorreo , pero ella no , creo que es tímida le dije por mensaje de texto si podía sentarme a su lado y me dio el sí que me parecía imposible .La clase era recontra aburrida y Miranda parecía saber todo lo digo porque ya estaba resolviendo la tarea que no iba a dejar del libro, si por un lado me convenía tener a alguien como ella ya que podía ayudarme en mis tareas o mejor aún que me dejara copiar de las suyas, sipi ya lo tenía todo resuelto, entonces miranda dijo-ni pienses que te voy a ayudar a si que presta atención a la clase-y yo le dije –yo amiga no necesito tu ayuda yo puedo sola-después de decir eso yo me atormentaba en el cerebro ya que había menos posibilidades de que me ayudara a hacer mis tareas , tonto orgullo, luego me di cuenta que miranda me estaba miranda fijamente algo que me atemorizo un poco.

Y al final llegue a casa, todo cansada porque nos había tocado educación física, por eso ahora yo tenía muchas ganas de dormir, no tenía gana de hacer la tarea de física. Después de dos horas de sueño, me levante a tomar un poco de yogurt con cereal ya que no había almorzado y tenía mucha hambre , fui a la cocina saque el yogurt , saque un vaso y me serví un poco , luego fui a la sala prendí la tv y estaba viendo un programa de concursos de baile, una chica estaba sin ropa creo, bueno entonces vi que los papas de miranda ya se iban con los dos niños en el coche me despedí de ellos a mí no me importaba mucho porque hace un dia los conocí pero a Miranda si porque vi que después que se despidieron Miranda se sentó en el mueble al frente de la tv donde yo estaba sentada y empezó a llorar entonces decidí consolarla , aunque nose si me arrepentiría de eso:

Termino pensamiento de solity ( normal):

Miranda:-tratando de no llorar- vuelven dentro de un año-

Solity: tranquila ellos te aman y la distancia no cambia nada

Miranda: lose- tranquilizándose-todo por ese estúpido dinero- llorando

Solity: yo perdí a mi papa, pero tú los tienes a los dos aunque lejos pero los tienes y si se van es para mantener a su familia y para darte lo mejor a ti-respira hondo- mi medre está enferma y eso me hace sentir muy triste pero en momentos como estos piensa en lo que tienes en vez de pensar en lo que no tienes, así es como aprendemos a valorar y a cuidar las cosas que tenemos y amamos y a ser fuertes-

Miranda: eres poeta o algo así- tranquilizándose

Solity :sipi

Miranda: da igual-empieza a abrazar – gracias por hacerme sentir mejor

Solity:- dejando abrazo-vamos a hacer otra cosa te parece

Miranda: claro ¿pero qué vamos a hacer ¿?

Solity: no se tu qué quieres hacer? Yo quiero salir de este momento sentimental

Miranda: . pensando….

Solity: ya se hay que pedir comida china- alegre

Miranda: y ver una película –dice emocionada

Solity: voy a llamar para pedir comida- marca el teléfono y empieza a sonar

-si

-quiero hacer un pedido

-tomo su orden

- quiero un polo Chi Jau Kay

-okey algo más?

-un ratito-baja el teléfono-miranda tu que quieres

-Miranda: yo quiero Kam Lu Wantan

-levanta el teléfono-también un Kam Lu Wantan y unos Wantanes fritos con salsa tamarindo

- okey le enviaremos a su dirección

-calle 13

-ok estaremos allí en 30 minutos-cuelga el teléfono

Solity: ya esta

Miranda: ahora escojamos la película

Solity: ya se la bella y la bestia

Miranda : siiiiii

Miranda : mientras llega la comida vamos a listando los platos para comer

Solity: yo compro el refresco

Miranda: pero es de noche y puede ser peligro salir a las calles

Solity: pero solo voy a ir a la tienda de la esquina –molesta- si quieres vigílame desde la ventana ok

Miranda: bueno…-algo nerviosa

Solity salió a comprar la gaseosa y Miranda miraba por la ventana vigilándola pensando que se apure, entonces miranda oye ruidos de la azotea, se prepara para subir con un garrote ya que ella pensaba que era un ratero y entonces vio una tortuga pero de su tamaño algo impresionante, con un grupo de ninjas a su alrededor pero estaban desmayados y tenían uniformes negros.

Miranda fue de frente con su garrote decidida a golpéalo pero la tortuga mutante la esquivo y se volteo y … sin darse cuenta al voltear le dio con su brazo en la cabeza y miranda cayó al suelo.

Tortuga mutante (por ahora): – dándose cuenta de lo sucedido-estas bien – agarrándole el brazo- perdón lo siento no te vi-

Miranda: - asustada hiperventilándose-¿Qué eres?

TMN: no tengas miedo, no te are daño

Miranda: - tratando de levantarse – me das miedo no me toques- casi gritando

TMN: perdón – casi susurrando, partiendo saltando entre los tejados

Miranda: que susto – corriendo para bajar por las escaleras cerrando la puerta-me abre imaginado algo así? O será real – piensa – lo mejor será que baje por ahora

Al bajar abajo Solity ya había llegado y le estaba esperando.

Solity: ya llegue y tu ¿que estabas haciendo porque hasta donde vi no me estabas vigilando?

Miranda: Solity no te imaginas lo que vieron mis ojos

Solity: qué?

Miranda: una tortuga del tamaño de un humano- dice emocionada

Solity: no creo -burlona

Miranda: te lo juro me asuste

De pronto llega el repartidor de comida china

Solity : yo le abro- abre la puerta

Repartidor: aquí está el pedido calientito son 20 dólares

Solity:- sacando el dinero que le dio miranda –aquí esta

Miranda: creo que mejor olvido lo que vi y sirvo la comida

Solity: si mejor ya me estas preocupando

Miranda: -sirviendo la comida en el plato- tiene buen olor debe estar rica

Solity :Umm…

Terminaron de ver la película y comer

Solity: me voy a dormir

Miranda: espera

Solity: si?

Miranda. Gracias por consolarme fuiste como una hermana para mi

Solity: es un gran honor creo

Miranda: buenas noches

Solity: buenas noches – susurra- hermana que nunca tuve

Miranda: chau

Al acostarse en la cama Miranda no podía olvidar ese encuentro porque no era algo que sucede todos los días como ir al baño y no encontrar papel , ella tenía curiosidad , ella deseaba no haberse asustado .

miranda:

Ya duérmete mañana hay clases- susurro para si misma

estaremos ahí en 30 minutos


	5. mas raro

MÁS RARO =):

Estaban llendo a la escuela en la mañana un poco más tarde que el día anterior, las dos estaban música de su nuevo MP4 –yo te lo dije-J Balvin (escúchenlo):

Miranda: no se a mí no me gusta el reggae ( regeton )

Solity:¡¿Cómo?¡-sorprendida- que no te gusta-señalando con un dedo con los ojos bien abiertos-

Miranda:-se encojé entre hombros-no se me gusta más las baladas-

Solity:¡QUE ROMANTICAA¡

Miranda: eso no tiene nada que ver con que estoy enamorada o algo así solo es porque me gusta la música relajante-

Solity: bueno, cambiare la música-cambia a coleccionista de canciones de Camila (me gusta)

Miranda: está bien aunque ya esta pasada

Solity: adáptate, porque es la única canción romántica balada que tengo- algo molesta

Miranda: mi intención no fue ofender sobre tu canción pasadasa

Solity: -mira molesta a Miranda-

Solity: bueno bueno¿ tu dijiste ayer que viste a un ninja?

Miranda: es verdad

Solity: pensando sacar algo de broma porque insulto a la canción - pruébalo

Miranda: mira-saca un objeto de metal-

Solity:¿ qué es eso ? – algo sorprendida

Miranda: creo que es un shuriken (suruken o como quieran decirlo) que significa cuchilla detrás de la mano u hoja bajo la manga y su arte marcial se llama shuriken- jutso o shuriken-do que significa camino del shuriken . Al principio….

Solity: stop, yo solo pregunte que era, no todo su biografía

Después de la escuela….

Solity: tengo trabajo, voy a ir a comprar cartulina después

Miranda: ¿Por qué no lo haces ahora?

Solity: tengo flojera, además tengo mucha hambre

Miranda: ¿no te vas a quedar a reforzar?

Solity: no, eso es para los que son estúpidos

Miranda: bueno yo si voy y yo no soy estúpida como dices soy más inteligente que tú para que lo sepas

Solity:- ignorando lo que dijo-no necesitas eso, vamos a casa tengo hambre-

Miranda: bueno-sin ganas- pero si jalas no es mi culpa-

Solity: aja lo que tú digas- ignorando todo por su barriga

En la noche…..

Solity después de almorzar se fue a su cama a dormir, mientras Miranda terminaba sus tareas, Solity despierta…

Solity: ay no-disgustada

Miranda: milagro, después de estar dos horas babeando en la cama – burlándose

Solity: no fastidies,¿ qué hora son ?

Miranda : las 9 pm

Solity: nooooooooooooo, tenía que comprar cartulina para ese tonto trabajo

Miranda: te voy avisando que las tiendas ya cerraron

Solity: hayyy, ahora que agoo- grita

Miranda: yo tengo algo de cartulina

Solity: presta porfis

Miranda: claro- sonríe maliciosamente-pero tienes que caminar 3 cuadras para arriba y comprar una gaseosa

Solity: no puede ser acá en la esquina hay una tienda, porque tiene que ser tan arriba- quejándose

Miranda: perdón me deje llevar Miranda: Porque solo ahí venden lo que yo quiero, si no vas no te doy la cartulina

Solity: bueno ire-molesta-

Miranda: APURATE

Solity:-bruja-le dice en voz baja

Solity bajo las escaleras y empuja la puerta ya que siempre esta semiabierta para que entren los demás que viven ahí. Camina dos cuadras y escucha ruidos metálicos

-parecen espadas-piensa, de pronto escucha que alguien grita-

-será mejor irme rápido- corre asustada pero antes de llegar a la tercera cuadra ve un callejón oscuro y le da miedo y empieza a escuchar gemidos:

Solity: hay alguien aquí-grita

Solity:-ve algo por los botes de basura- hola hay alguien ahí

Solity: no tengas miedo , yo no te hare daño solo quiero ayudar porque pienso que estas herido

TM: no

Solity: porque?

TM: es que vas a salir corriendo, además mi padre se va a molestar si trato contigo

Solity: no importa sal porque hay un charco de sangre y hay que llevarte rápido al hospital

TM: es que –no soy lo que tú crees

Solity: yo creo que eres un niño lesionado sal rápido

TM: yo no soy precisamente un humano

Solity: pero que más puede ser? No creo que un bote de basura hable solo

TM: una tortuga mutante-susurra

Solity: imposible-burlándose

TM:¿lo crees? –sale a la poca luz

Solity: -parece que sus ojos se le van a salir-

TM: ahora lo crees?

Solity: si-sorprendida

TM:me tengo que ir

Solity: -reaccionando- espere-hechandose maldiciones por decir eso-yo te puedo ayudar o almenos vendarlo

TM: no puedo ir es que mi familia se puede preocupar Solity: no creo que vayas muy lejos asi, además antes de legar a casa puede perder mucha sangre- mirando su brazo

TM:no yo puedo solito

Solity: encerio?- mirando su brazo

TM: bueno capas necesite un poco de ayuda

Solity: venga a mi casa

TM: dudando

Solity: esto queda aquí no le diré a nadie

TM: pero no puedo andar asi como sinada de camino a tu casa porque-una pausa- mi aspecto

Solity:-piensa-¿ que hora son?

TM:- saca su t-phone-las 10

Solity: vamos . a esta hora no hay gente porque hay muchos vándalos , además si te preguntan estamos llendo a una fiesta de disfraces-

TM: pero tu no estas disfrazada

Solity: -saca un marcador negro y se empieza a dibujar bigotes en la cara-bueno ahora si

TM: dale pero vamos rápido

Solity: venga

Fueron hasta la casa de los padres de Miranda pero con cuidado para que nadie los vea

Solity: espera- empieza a tocar la puerta- quédate detrás mio

Miranda: - abre la puerta- hace una hora que estas afuera amiga, pensé que te habían secuestrado

Solity: perdón y- una pausa- hay algo que te quiero decir

Miranda: entonces pasa adentro para decirme por que ya se me esta cansando la mano-ansiosa

Solity: no , aquí nomas

Miranda:¿ ques?- aburrida

Solity: sal – muestra a su compañero mutante

Miranda: aaaaaaah- grita . pero solity logra taparle la boca Miranda: perdón, decías- con algo de sarcasmo

TM: será mejor irme

Solity: no- mira a miranda- el está herido hay que ayudarlo y si yo también me sorprendí al velo pero no escandalo como tu

Miranda: okey- suspirando

Solity: ven pasa- llamando a su compañero verdoso

Miranda: no puedo creer lo que estoy haciendo

Solity: tranqui

Miranda: siéntate para curarte

Ellas empezaron a curar su brazo que tenia una herida massomenos profunda pero salía bastante sangre

Solity: y ya que estas aquí con nosotras y te rescate de desangrarte creo-una pausa-

Puedes decir como te llamas?

TM: me llamo Miguel Angeló , pero me llaman mikey

Solity: yo soy Solity y no tengo apodo – una pausa- y mi amiguita que grito se llama Miranda , tampoco tiene apodo-

Mikey: yo soy bueno poniendo nombres , umm tu seras- apuntando con un dedo a Solity-Soli y tu -mirando a Miranda- Mira , no parece que mirara algo , ya se mir , si eso es te apodare mir-

Miranda: gracias pero en la escuela me fastidian con cerebrito

Mikey: si , estee yo también un hermano asi algo friki como usted

Miranda: como se llama?-envolviendo su brazo-

Mikey: - les digo o no-piensa-

Solity: si Mikey dinos-

Mikey: Se llama Donnie . es el inteligente y casi toda su vida se las pasa en su laboratorio al que no quiere que entre y aveces me da esas charlas que corrompen mi cerebro

Solity: concuerdo contigo sobre las charlas Mikey , a mi me paso eso hoy con miranda

Mikey: aburrido

Solity: si

Miranda: oye no son aburridas son informativas y solo te las di una vez

Solity: que bueno que fue una porque si no te meto mis calcetines en tu boca para que te calles

Mikey: - se rie-

Miranda: que te parece tan gracioso?

Mikey: ustedes dos peliando me recuerdan a mis hermanos

Solity: quienes aparte de Donni?

Mikey: si , bueno 2 mas se llaman raphita y leo

Miranda: raphita?

Mikey: es su sobrenombre que yo personalmente invente- orgulloso- el esta siempre enojado porque no tolera al doctor frankentein y sus bromas

Solity: ah y leo?

Mikey: aburrido y líder que ve space heroes

Miranda: ese programa apesta

Mikey: aburrido

Solity: - terminando de vendar- ya estas bien curadito

Mikey: gracias ustedes son mis heroínas desde ahora- dice sonriendo con una voz tonta

Solity: si, creo- poco burlona

Miranda : gracias

Solity: si quieres puedes quedarte a dormir , y por si preguntas son las 2 de la mañana

Miranda: es muy de noche , si quieres puedes cenar con nosotras

Mikey: no lose, mis hermanos me van a buscar

Miranda: digales que esta bien y apague su cel para que no lo busquen

Mikey: no creo que sea una buena idea

Solity: su brazo todavía tiene que cicatrizar y si se va así nomas se abriría de nuevo y empezaría a sangrar como antes

Mikey: no estoy segurísimo de esto

Miranda:¿Qué te gustaría cenar?

Mikey: PIZZA

Solity:-ve en la refrigeradora-hay un pedazo-grita

Miranda:-lavandose las manos-ponlo en la microondas

Solity: oki

Miranda: cenaremos arroz con huevo , porque es tarde y me da pereza

Solity: no importa yo estoy haciendo dieta

Luego de comer todos su cena:

Mikey: donde dormiré?

Solity: en el sillon

Miranda:-grita desde su cuarto-¡¿ ya llamaste a tus hermanos?

Mikey: nope

Solity: llamales pueden preocuparse

Mikey: okey lo hare ahora- empieza a sonar el cel-

Donnie: Mikey te hemos estado buscando ¿dónde miércoles te metiste?

Mikey: Perdón bro volveré cuando este bien no se preocupen además cene pizza

Donnie: no cortees mikey- sonó el sonido de colgado como tiiii

Mikey: ya esta

Solity: échate ahora vuelvo con algunas mantas

Mikey: -se hecha-

Solity vuelve con algunas mantas

Solity:- lo empieza a tapar con las mantas- buenas noches -se despide

Mikey: buenas noches que sueñe con las pizzas

Solity: - se rie-

Y todos se van a la camita me nos mikey que se va al sillón

Que les pareció? Me demore mucho en escribir esto el siguiente será más divertido adiós


End file.
